My Little Princess
by fitzherbertfangirl
Summary: Eugene's having a meltdown as his baby's being delivered. Oh, yeah, and it's a GIRL! Oh my gosh! Better summary inside! :D


**Hi! It's a daddy-daughter story! Because Eugene's daughter is one lucky girl. He'd be such an amazing dad. Dedicated to all daddies and daughters everywhere! By the way, 'as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be', I didn't originally write that and I don't own it. I borrowed it from 'Love You Forever' this awesome little book by Robert Munsch. I don't own it, and I don't own Tangled or its characters. Heather was all my idea, though, I own her. And Dr. Pierce is a real person who got a cameo in this story…I don't own him! **

_My Little Princess_

By fitzeherbertfangirl

July/August 2011

"Eugene?"

"…Yes?"

"I really doubt that tastes good."

I'm gnawing on a _plastic straw_, left over from the tea I'd been drinking. Hurriedly, I spit it in the trash can. "You know what, I think I'm _nervous. _Yeesh! Flynn Rider doesn't get nervous, and neither does Eugene!"

King Leonardo smiled at me. "I was the same way when Kat was delivering Rapunzel. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"I'm sure she was one sweet baby."

"Quite. Born with the most hair I've ever seen on a newborn, but she was very cute."

"I wonder what ours will look like. Boy or girl? Like their mother or maybe…father? What a word, father. Never stopped to think about it, but it's so full of responsibility. I really hope the little one gets the right impression. I hope we're good parents. Actually it's not Rapunzel I'm worried about, it's me. I wonder if it'll like milk on its cereal, dogs or cats, cake or pie, white or black, half empty or half full, Mom or, HOLY CATS, DAD!-"

"Fitzherbert, the baby won't have a _favorite._" The king says sternly to me. I know he's right. Sighing, I sat down on the floor and ran a hand through my hair. It's cold, grey, stone tile, but I can't even think about that right now. All I can wish for is that the delivery is a success; all I can think about is that I'm going to be a _father_…the last thing an orphaned thief expects.

In answer to King Leo, "I just want to be a good dad," I moan. "I'm really not cut out for this. All I can think about is my past. I was raised not to care or be responsible. I looked out for myself, no one else. I had no ties to anyplace, nothing but a lost soul in a lonely world, building up those walls around my heart. I never knew my father, I don't know lickety-split about raising kids." Leo's gaze is penetrating me, so I take a deep breath and continue.

"I never knew my dad," I began, "but my mom was best friends with one of the orphanage ladies, Millie, when they were kids. She didn't tell me until my fifteenth birthday that my father dumped her right after my little sister was born. She was too poor and sick to take care of us herself. She left us with Millie as soon as my sister was old enough to leave her." I sighed, the story stills hurts every time I have to repeat it. "I never had a father figure until you came along, maybe that's why I'm so scared sometimes."

"Eugene, you're going to be a great-" the king begins, but Rapunzel screams from inside the delivery room, silencing the conversation. Hearing her in pain nearly makes me cry, but I force the tears to stay away.

"Am I meant for this…Dad?"

Leo let out one of his signature deep chuckles. "Eugene, no matter what you think, nobody is more cut out to be the father of my daughter's child. I'm proud to call you my son."

I look up at him from my position on the floor. "You mean it?"

"Sincerely. You are the perfect man for Rapunzel; you're the perfect man for your son or daughter. I've never met a sweeter man."

"What?" I interrupt. "Sweet is not how I like to define myself."

"But it's true, you must admit," the king continues, "you have such chivalry and respect for my daughter, you are the perfect husband, you two almost _never_ fight. You're always there when she needs you, at her side when she needs a hand, and you love her with all your heart. Not to mention all this wildly romantic sweeping her off her feet and taking her to exotic places all over the world, thousands of bouquets of roses and princess treatment!"

"Yeah, but that's 'cause I love her and I'm a romantic," I say. "And she _is_ a princess."

"I mean you treat her like royalty, even though she is, you'd be doing the same thing if she was still in that tower or the poorest girl on earth. And it's because you love her so much you're going to be a great daddy. You'll love your son or daughter just as much, but in a different way."

"You really think so…" Rapunzel's scream once again slices through the night air. Okay, I've had enough of this ignoring-your-wife's-screaming business.__I leapt up from my position on the hard tile floor, which was hurting my butt anyway and fly towards the door to the delivery room.

"No, Eugene." King Leo is my hero tonight. I turn around and slump against the wall next to the door.

"Sorry…I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy." I sigh, remembering Rapunzel's words from a few years back.

"It's perfectly normal." The king replies. "It's a big thing, bringing a child into the world."

"Yeah…defi-"

The door slams open. "You can come in now!" the nurse calls. "Mr. Fitzherbert…wait, Your Majesty, where is he?"

"Over here," I call from behind the door, "Owww…"

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry sir!" the careless nurse bows meekly and moves the door. "You may go in now. It was quite successful."

I flew past her the first thing I saw when I went in that room was, good heavens, Rapunzel. She was exhausted but radiant, a small smile on her face. To me, she looked more beautiful than ever before. She looked up at me and her smile grew. "Hi, darlin'." I love the way she leaves off the 'g' unlike me. It's adorable. The second thing I saw was a pink blanket. _Pink. Blanket.!_ My heart beats crazily, blood pounding through my veins. Breath comes in short, heavy bursts. All I can manage to squeak out is,

"Hello, love…how come you screamed, then two seconds later they're telling me I can come in?"

Rapunzel avoids eye contact. "I…well, I kinda screamed when I first saw her…"

I didn't hear anything past the word _her_, pounding over and over in a ringing echo. Shaking, I moved to her side and she offered the little pink bundle to me. I took it gently, afraid of anything happening to our little blessing. Looking at her little face, it was at once clear that my life would never be the same again. Right here, in my arms, really was a beautiful little _girl_, with big grey eyes-would they be amber or green? She had soft dark brown baby hair, and even as a newborn, that darker, deeper shade of brunette came from me. She had her mother's little nose and that same little face I love so much. And then she did the best thing yet: my little girl _smiled_ at me, just a little bit, but it made my heart soar high into the midnight sky. Oh yes, she definitely had _my _smile. She'd have a great smolder when she got a little older.

She was so precious, so perfect and so wonderful. An overwhelming feeling spread over me. The feeling and the fact was that I wouldn't be _here_ if I hadn't climbed her tower. I wouldn't know love, I wouldn't know _my_ love, Rapunzel, and I wouldn't have the blessing of being a father to this adorable kid.

When it all began, back in that tower, restrained by her long blonde tresses, my mind believed it obvious: mistake. If I had hid somewhere else, I wouldn't have to go all the way to the kingdom, while the place is swarming with guards and wanted posters. I wouldn't be tied up in her stupid hair and getting my nose slammed into the ground, separated from my treasure and forced to take her on a journey. I don't care how gorgeous she is, I could do with out!

But really, if I hadn't climbed that tower, I wouldn't know true love, the fog over truth and light would still be masking me. No joy of marriage, or pregnancy, or all the little everyday pleasures my ray of sunshine gives me all the time. I wouldn't know my wife, and I wouldn't know how amazing and life changing fatherhood is. I wouldn't be holding this lovely little girl in my arms at this moment.

As I hold my baby girl, is climbing the tower was, without a doubt, the best mistake I ever made.

_That was the best mistake I ever made,_

_The Lord works in mysterious ways,_

_Chose the wrong path all my life, but for once,_

_I did something right._

_Just one look at her and I see,_

_Someone smiling down on me,_

_And I'm not too proud to say _

_That was_

_The best mistake I ever made._

_There's consequences to the decisions in our lives_

_Just 'cause we don't mean to do it, that don't mean that it ain't right_

As Rapunzel turns her attention to the doctor, I held my baby close. The child of an orphan, raised without love or care from anyone. The daughter of a thief, who lived by the devil's bidding for many a wasted year. I brought her closer still to me and whispered words only she and I would ever know. "You, my little princess, must always remember that you are not a mistake, you are not an accident, just because I didn't climb that tower expecting a lovely daughter to be an outcome. But, little one, you must know above all that you are _loved_. Loved with my entire heart, and you will be loved for all your days, forever and always, and as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Her expression becomes sober, as if she understands the depth of the moment. Then she smiles again, another ray of sunshine beaming into my life. My throat feels tighter and tighter, and as I try to swallow the enormous lump in it, my vision only blurs. I know what is happening; try as I did not to. Yes, tears of joy were sliding down my cheeks. I was crying.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

*Rapunzel's POV*

In the four years I've known Eugene, one year dating, one of engagement and two of marriage, I've seen him tear up _once: _when he was dying in the tower. Now I'm here, tired but triumphant, and he just breaks on down. It's okay, of course I don't mind. I'm happy for him; it's good to cry once in awhile, definitely! If maternal instinct did not exist, I would have cried too_._ Eugene didn't know this baby; he hadn't toted her around for nine months. I'm already very close to her. I just knew she was going to be a girl! She likes hearing the sound of her daddy's voice, hoof beats, whinnies, and nickers. She loves when I dance with Eugene, too. I love her so much already, and I have so much more to learn about her.

Watching Eugene cry happily over our baby, I take a moment to marvel: it _is_ a really powerful thing, having a child, though I didn't realize it to its fullest all the time I was pregnant. It's a revolutionary sensation; an amazing feeling of something so beautiful that came equally from both of us. Something, no, some_one_ so lovely and pure and perfect, it's awe-striking that it's _ours._

"It's a girl, Blondie!" Eugene sobs, but I can see his smile. He raises her to his face and she smiles, too, letting out little giggles. He cuddles her against his face and lets out an overjoyed little laugh. Oh, there is no doubt about it. He is going to be a _great _father.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

*Back to Eugene's*

Oh, I love her, I love her, I love her. She is just my perfect little princess. We could giggle at each other forever if Dr. Pierce's voice wouldn't have spoke out of nowhere, "Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert, have you picked out a name for her yet?" Rapunzel and I looked at each other. We had narrowed down names of course, but we didn't know who she was quite so well then.

"Umm…" I mumble, but 'Punz speaks up in a little voice,

"I like Heather." She quietly takes back the baby and cradles her close.

Heather. It's perfect, and ain't that the word of the day. "I love it, honey." I reply softly. It fits the sweet little girl just right.

The doctor scribbles it down and asks, "And the middle name, Madam?"

Rapunzel smiled up at me. "Why don't you pick, Eugene?"

I slip my arm around Rapunzel's shoulders and look at Heather once again. Her eyes were closing sleepily, her little mouth making a perfect _O _of a yawn. "Elizabeth." I whisper. Rapunzel looked at me like it's the last thing she expected. "It was my mother's name."

"I love it, baby," Rapunzel replies with a smile for me. Haha. I try not to laugh at her unintended pun. We call each other 'baby' and 'babe' constantly. "Heather Elizabeth Fitzherbert. It's _perfect_." And with one arm around Heather's blanket, she grabs the collar of my vest with her free hand and yanks me down close to her, and we share our first kiss as official parents.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_23 years later_

"Daddy, remember the first time I wore shoes?"

"Oh yes, I think you were about eight or so…"

"It _totally _freaked me out! I can't handle shoes to this day!"

"Heather, you don't mean to say…"

"Yup. Sorry Dad. And I see that smile; don't look so shocked and disappointed." Giggling, she lifts her white silk skirt up a little to reveal her pretty little toes, painted light pink.

"Oh Lizzy, what am I going to do with you?" I sigh playfully.

She smiles wistfully. "Déjà vu. You must have said to me a million or so times when I was little. Like when I ran around the _whole _castle yelling 'WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA' just to see how many people yelled 'SpongeBob Squarepants'? Almost _everyone_ did, it was so awesome."

Talking about all our memories keeps the focus off the current moment. But even so, as our laughing fit dies down and we see everyone around us preparing, I know there isn't much time left. A fog of silence settles around us, time I cannot bear to waste. "Heather Elizabeth, you grew up to be a lovely young lady." Flattered, a little pink comes to her cheeks and she smiles. "Problem is…" she cocked her head at me curiously. "…you did it so fast, darling."

"Oh Daddy, I know," Heather replies, ducking her head under my arm. Her face pops up beside mine. "I feel so old. Part of me wishes that I was still a little girl, running around tormenting siblings and yelling the SpongeBob song. But it's a good thing to be here, too, Dad. You know, a part of life. I didn't even get married as young as Mom did."

"You're right, Heather, it's just bittersweet. And sweetums, don't feel old. _I _am the old one here." I slipped away from her just a bit and fix the veil over her face. "I feel like it was just yesterday when you stole Blondie's tiara and you wouldn't wear yours, and when you got me kicked out of that meeting, and the SpongeBob escapade…and you know what else, my little princess?"

She smiles angelically. "What on earth could that be? You know I'm such the perfect cherub of a daughter."

I rolled my eyes at her jokingly. "Yeah. You've got little horns holding up that halo, sweetie. This just popped into my head…when your siblings were little, you _tormented_ them! Rolling Aiden across the floor, shutting Sara in a room by herself, and you tried to feed Blaise rotten tomatoes mixed with dog poop one time! You were a holy terror. My holy terror. Not for much longer..."

Heather giggles at me. "Pushing them around was a blast. It's the oldest kid's job, you know. And Daddy, you are not _old_. You're forty-seven, and you have not changed one bit since I was a little girl!" Heather pauses to laugh, smoothing my tux and rolling her green eyes playfully. Yup, she has my eye roll.

Heather twirled a brunette strand of hair around her finger and continued, "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, you know that. The only thing about marriage is now you just have to share me a little bit."

"That's sweet, but you're just so beautiful and grown up and…I don't get to have you all to myself anymore. It just makes me feel like my time with you is over."

Heather smiles and pushes the veil away from her face. Her eyes turned out green, true, but she still has my hair, my smile and a bit of my personality, too. "You don't want to wear your veil?" I ask.

"No, I do," she replies sweetly, "I just need to look at you without anything in the way."

"I gave the lucky guy with plenty of instructions," I continued, "he'll treat you good, Heather…but if anything, _anything_ at all isn't how you'd like it to be, you just call your daddy and he'll straighten the young man out." I told her, trying to look stern. The cowboy really was perfect for Heather. It seemed no one could ever really deserve her…but he did, and he treated her like she was the finest treasure. I guess it's a good thing I let her date him, the only reason she was even allowed to is because Corona's too small for him to run away without me knowing about it. You know…_Mamas, don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys, they're never at home, they're always alone…_but now I know he wouldn't do such a thing anyway.

"Daddy, Nathan is going to take good care of me, even though his last name isn't the best," Heather replies.

"What, Newman?" One eyebrow went up. "No offense, honey…but you might want um…get used to it?"

"Oh, I know…" Heather says, looking up at the ceiling of the Saint Lucy's Cathedral. It towers hundreds of feet into the air, arch upon arch in the Gothic style. Morning sunshine shone through the stained glass windows, pigeons chirped hundreds of feet above in the bell tower. "Heather Newman. Not very 'tractive, know what I mean? But Heather _Fitzherbert _Newman…now that's snazzy."

I can't help but laugh, which it what she probably wanted me to do anyway. "Heather…you never fail to crack me up."

Her expression becomes sober. "But Dad, what I was going to say before this random rant, was that I'll always love you first, and you know that."

"Oh yes, of course…" I mutter sarcastically. Sharing my daughter was going to be tough, I don't care if she's marrying the absolutely perfect man for her.

"Dad, I mean it!" Heather smiles at me. "You have taught me so much. I couldn't have asked for a better father. You supported me in everything I did; letting me skip out early on princess lessons so I could go to dance class, teaching me all about scaling walls and navigating castle roofs, and that is something not a lot of princesses get to say their dads taught them." I couldn't help but smile proudly.

"You were my best friend all my life, there at my first steps, and my first day of school. And remember my first playday? I was running barrels with Cash…"

"…and wanted to tell you you could push him faster, I didn't want to sound like one of those annoying people coaching from the stands…"

"…so you stood up and yelled, 'RIDE LIKE YOU STOLE IT, HEATHER!'"

"…and then they searched you for something stolen! It must be my reputation. Humph."

"Hey, Dad, at least they let me finish the pattern and I won barrels that day!"

We laughed hard after that one. Wiping a happy tear from her eye, Heather continues, "You were there at the door for my first date, when I went to prom, too. Whenever I was sick you never left my side, telling me stories and taking care of me. You showed me how to chase my dreams with all my heart. When you fulfill one…"

I smiled knowingly as she goes on. "…the good part is…you get to go out and find a new dream." Her mother's words all those years ago were still ringing in my head clear as day.

"It's true, Heather," I say, overflowing with pride. "You get to chase your new dream now."

But Heather isn't finished. "You taught me how to grow up and how to live, how to be a good young woman and live life to it's very fullest, and I'm always going to stay your little princess. But, Dad, you know what you taught me the most?"

"It's gotta be raiding the kitchen."

Heather smiles, "No, Daddy, you taught me the most to love. Since the day I was born when you told me I am not an accident, that I am loved, and that I am your little princess_, _you have been teaching me to love. Love with my with all my heart and soul, love with my entire being, to always love with everything I could give. I learned that through your love for Mom, the respectful, loving passion you have for her, the way that she is always your dream. And through your love for me, teaching me life, dreams, happiness, perseverance, confidence, and teaching me how to love. In the simple way of loving me, I learned by example. We are such a close family, and you are the glue that holds us together. You, me, Mom, Aiden, Blaise, Sara and Perry Fitzherbert, and that's something I wouldn't trade for the world."

I took a moment to smile at my beautiful daughter. "I am so proud of you. No one could have asked for a better daughter, much less an orphaned ex-thief. You will always be my baby, and I love you so much." Heather has this magical way that can just make me cry. Brushing tears out of my eyes, I let out one last happy sigh and hugged her, gently kissing the top of her head one last time. She hugged me back with all her might, and when we finally separated, I smiled and said to her, "There is no doubt in my mind about it, little princess. You are going to be a _great _wife."

THE END

**Yes, Perry is a girl, the youngest Fitzherbert, an OC of mine. Yes, Perry CAN BE a girl's name; it's just not that common! I was inspired by my love for Perry the Platypus! YES, I know you're wondering 'what is up with Eugene's little sister?' I've got a sequel-ish continuation thing planned and it will answer all your questions. What did you think of this story? I know it's kind of a weird element, walking his daughter down the aisle. It's something I kind of avoided, cuz nobody likes to think Eugene that old! But I think I did okay…cuz I really wanted to do a baby girl fic, and a down-the-aisle one…but both were sort of intimidating! I like this outcome, though. :) And remember, from me to you: RIDE LIKE YOU STOLE IT!**

**love, Eugene's #1 fangirl **


End file.
